


ARCANA: CREATURES

by Dragonladdie



Category: ARCANA - original story
Genre: Fantasy, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonladdie/pseuds/Dragonladdie
Summary: A guide to the creatures of Agrulon





	ARCANA: CREATURES

As you may know, several creatures have been granted the ability to make the world in the gods' image. However, the gods favored the equine species, and made them the dominant species in Agrulon, alongside dragons. In some countries, they are praised as children of the gods, and some are treated like everyday folk. They are almost never treated poorly in society or faced with racism, unless they are slaves.

It's also being worth noted that some "normal" creatures (such as bison, sheep, giraffes, etc.,) can have wings and shift to a water form. 

**COMMON HORSES**: The most abundant Equine species in Agrulon. Though they lack the fantastical features of their counterparts, there is beauty in simplicity. Rare genetic mutations can give this breed additional eyes or even visible auras.

**UNICORNS: **Easuly identified by their horns, which range from the traditional single spiral to jagged monstrosities made of gemstone and metal. Despite what most people think, most unicorns look more like deer than horses. Despite their diverse image, all unicorns have cloven hooves and a lion-like tail

**PEGASI: **A winged breed whose feathers often creep onto their coats and tails. There are some pegasi with leathery bat wings.

**HIPPOCAMPI: **A finned water-horse known to possess two forms, one for water and one for land, which they can instinctively switch between.

**KELPIES: **Like the hippocampus, the kelpie possesses a land form and water form. However, their land form has no fins, being mistaken as horses from a distance. 

**KIRINS: **A kirin's defining feature is the presence of scales, which come in a variety of colors. This breed is impervious to heat. 

**LONGMAS: **Equines with dragon-like attributes, such as scales, horns, wings, and any skill their dragon species has.

**HIPPOGRIFFS: **Hippogriffs are half bird, and half hooved mammal. That's pretty much the gist of it.

**GRIFFINS: **Half bird, half any mammal. That's pretty much the only difference between griffins and hippogriffs.

**COMMON HARRAS: **Harras are an... interesting species indeed. They resemble a hybrid between a fox, a deer, and a horse, are vibrant in color, and some have up to four horns! Like the common horse, they have no wings, and can only walk on land.

**VALKRAS: **Harras with wings. Like pegasi, sometimes their feathers creep on their hides and tails, and some have bat-like wings as well.

**KAYRAS: **Harras that have dragon-like wings and can breathe fire. They can withstand burning temperatures and survive a long time without water. 

**AQURAS: **Harras with two forms: a land form and a water form, like kelpies and hippocampi.

**AERO DRAGONS: **There are six different species of dragons, just as there seven elements; Water, Air, Fire, Earth, Electricity, Ice, and Arcane. All aero dragons are large in size(Clydesdale size, 16 to 18 hands, 64 to 72 inches, or 163 to 183 cm) high and have a set of two wings, scales, a tail, and horns.

**LAND DRAGONS: **Dragons that resemble large wolves, about the size of horses. They seem harmless from a distance, but they have two sharp, snake-like fangs that they can spit venom from.

**PYRO DRAGONS: **Chinese dragons, basically. They can withstand typically unbearable heat, and are amazingly resilient to fire.

**POSI DRAGONS: **There are four kinds of posies; Sea serpents and lake dwellers, which are snake-like creatures who mostly keep to themselves, and the sirens and harpi, which resemble drakes(see below), but with gills. The difference between the sirens and harpi is that harpi are freshwater dwelling and have a mane, and sirens are seawater dwelling, and when they sing, they can lure in directed target.

**DRAKES: **Aero dragons but smaller and without wings

**QILINS: **Large, fox-like creatures with two horns and cloven hooves.

**DEER: **We all know what deer are

**PERYTON: **Winged deer

**VAKRINS: **Deer with canine teeth. That's it.

**WADEER:** Hippocampi, but deer.

**KIRARATAS: **Small deer, the size of a shetland pony. They have the tail of a fox

**BISON: **:)

**BUFFALO: **:)

**GIRAFFES: **:)

**OKAPI: **:)

**CAMELS: **:)

**TAKIN: **:)

**LLAMAS: **:)

**YAK: **:)

**GOATS: **:)

**IBEX: **:)

**SHEEP: **:)

**PRONGHORNS: **:)

**GAZELLES: **:)

**WILDEBEEST: **:)

**GERENUK: **:)

**GUANACO: **:)

**VICUÑA: **:)

**HYBRIDS: **Hybrids are rare, and looked down upon in most countries. 


End file.
